


Summer night

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A warm summer night remembers Beth of old times





	Summer night

Daryl noticed tears sparkling in Beth's eyes, and he wondered what he had done wrong. He had never been a very romantic guy, the girls he had to been together with hadn't meant much for him. 

What he felt for Beth was different; he wanted to keep her safe; he liked to make her laugh. He had been sure that she would like it to come here with him; the small clearing was such a peaceful place at night. But she looked so lost that it almost broke his heart.

„You did nothing wrong,“ she whispered when she noticed the uneasiness in his eyes.  
„It's just, all this brings back a lot of memories. The warm summer nights on the farm. Maggi and I sneaked out of the house sometimes to watch the moon. Clear nights, the stars were sparkling and the world seemed to be ours forever. We didn't talk much; were just lying in the grass, looking up into the sky.“

Suddenly she grabbed for Daryl's hand and pulled him down onto the ground together with her.  
„I was sure I would never experience such nights again,“ she said and smiled.  
„But I was wrong.“


End file.
